Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare for the 100th time
by Phantom High
Summary: Once again, another ToD for the hungry comedy readers. Watch as i take your suggestions as me and my Nobody, Xefer, watch the KH cast suffer. Inspired by Texiak's Truth or Dare fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Truth or Dare for the 100th time.

** Hello everyone. I'm the author of this ToD, the Observer 00. Texiak'sToD inspired me and she went through the trouble of giving the readers on how to do ToD. I'm currently working on my Persona fic, Reverse of Rebirth, but I'll work on it during school and on weekends. Few rules though:**

**No yaoi. I don't have a problem about homosexuality, but I truly dislike a fangirl'sfanatasy *****shudders*****. Can't even begin to comprehend what they're thinking.**

**More dare=longer updates. That's generally true for most authors of this type. Keep in mind I also am writing another fic, so maybe it'll be long. But I have schedule! I…shall not…FAIL!**

**I probably can't make it insane enough for your taste, but I'll do my best.**

**Now lets begin this something, something.**

One day Organization XIII is moving into their new base. Their castle was foreclosed and had to go bankrupt. Luckily, Axel finds a flier saying living space is available and only costs 10 munny per month. They are walking towards the office building.

"Hey guys, you sure this is a good idea?" asked Roxas

"Given the fact that it's surprisingly cheap and Axel found it, I highly doubt it." Says Zexion

"Then why are we going there?" asked Xion

"Because we're nearly broke." Says Zexion "Though I'm not sure from what: Luxord's gambling habit, Saix's monthly breaking stuff, Xenmas's expensive plans, or Larxene's tantrums."

"Shhh…be quiet guys. She can hear you." Whispered Demyx

"We're here." Says Xenmas

They take the elevator going to the top floor to meet the landlord…only to meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"WTF are you guys doing here?" asked Sora

"We like to ask the same question!"

"We're here to move into this facility!" shouted Xenmas

"Wha-? But we are here for this place so we could move in!" shouted Sora. The two parties kept arguing until the elevator door opens. Out comes a burly man with ink stained hair, wearing the black cloak, and carrying a girl and papers.

The said girl is Namine, wearing her pajamas and snuggling her teddy bear.

The strange man goes to another room and brings out a Mac computer, a web cam, and a fax machine. He hooks it all up, turns the computer on, and the monitor shows a gray star on a white background.

"_Welcome everybody. If you're wondering why are you here then please, be patient." _Says the voice_"I know who you are, but you have no idea who I am."_

"_I am the Observer, Rank: 00." _One can't tell if the voice is a he or a she. _"I'll get to the point…you are going to do various dares from faceless people. They'll send in a request to make you tell the truth or do humorous dares."_

"What? Not cool man!" Shouted Demyx "What is stopping us from busting out?"

"_I'm glad you asked. In that event, I'll send you to your worst nightmares…" _everybody stops dead _"Now my assistant, the Paper Wielder, Xefer, will oversee your occupation that you each do a dare. In fact, he already got one." _

The Nobody, Xepher, points his index finger to Riku.

"You. Do the Russian dance." He commanded.

"Now why would I-" Riku barely dodges a gunshot when he sees a machine pistol aiming at him.

"_Don't test my patience. Now please do the Russian dance."_

Riku does the Russian dance while dodging bullets, as he does not want to die.

"_Very good. Now Xefer, please announce to the people looking into this."_

"Yes, Observer. People, send in your reviews so my superior could have something to work with." Says Xefer "And he'll try to make it as humorous as possible due to the fact he won't take a joke."

"_Hey, I can take a joke!"_

"See what I mean?"

The rest of the gang is now scared for their lives. Except for Namine, who is still sound asleep.

**Um…please R&R this ficlet. Otherwise, I'll have to starve my priso- uh, I mean my guests unless we keep the revenue going.**

**Xefer: Disclaimer…The Observer doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. If s/he did, then Wonderland wouldn't be such an agony on your soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Give me nice reviews or talk to the hand.**

Everybody is eating some nice food. And no, it's not poison. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Maybe this won't be bad as I thought." Said Roxas. All of a sudden, Xefer comes to the room and Observer tunes in.

_"Greetings everyone. How is your stay?" _

Axel responds by saying, "This is great! We get to eat free and we don't have to pay rent!"

"_Good, because we have a couple of dares. To be honest, I was mortified by the first two."_

Xion comments, "Come on, how bad it could be?" Just as she finishes her statement, a paper comes from the fax. Xefer takes it and reads it.

"This one is from an anonymous reviewer called **NoahMatrix1000**and his dares are…vulgar to say the least. What should I do master?" asked Xefer who looks pale.

_"…Bomb it." _Xefer only nods and runs off.

One hour later, he comes back with a bunch of bombs, fireworks, and gasoline. He places all onto that piece of paper.

_"Axel, may you do the honors?"_

Axel just stares at the computer screen and shrugs, saying "Even though I don't know you, I do like fireworks." Axel pulls out his chakrams and shouts "EVERYBODY! TAKE COVER!" Everyone except for the Observer (who is basically a monitor), Xefer, and Namine (who is still asleep) hide behind some stuff.

The following scene goes like this: There was a big explosion with fancy fireworks and stuff. Axel smells like burnt toast, but surprisingly, his hair isn't burned at all.

"Ha ha, take that NoahMatrix1000! I have destroyed your dares!" boasted Axel.

From the smoke, you can see a dome made out of…paper. The paper loosens itself to reveal the said people. Xefer neatly straightens the paper into place. Everyone is shock, and Xefer is happy until he said, "Oh crap."

Only one dare from NoahMatrix is still intact. You can hear the Observer sigh as s/he said, "What the hell? One dare can't kill anybody."

Xefer reads the dare and says:

**Riku: Make out with Namine.**

"Okay, Mr. Riku, please do your dare." Says Xefer. Riku looks at him strangely.

"Are you serious? I mean, Namine is still asleep! I can't do that!"

_"Just kiss her that is all!"_

Riku pouts and sighs. "Fine. One little kiss can't hurt."

Riku walks up to Namine who is still clutching on to her teddy bear. Riku bends over and goes into slow motion going for her cheek.

"Teddy bear shield!" shouted Namine as she raises her teddy bear just as Riku was about to kiss her cheek. He ended up kissing the nose instead of the teddy bear. Just then, there's a click sound and everybody turns to see Marluxia with a camera.

"What? This stuff is gold." defended Marluxia.

"Sir, why do we have such a vulgar dare?" asked Xefer

_"Because that, Xefer, is the mind of a very sick person without anybody's life of light to guide him." _explained Observer "_But rest assure, I'm already working onto where Noahmatrix is. On to the next dare."_

"Of course…this one is from a female called **Zexion'sHaterGirl**."

"Dear god, what in the hell will happen?" asked Vexen

"What should I do Observer?" asked Xefer

_"…Read it. I'll see what I could do to this idiot." _You can hear typing in the background.

Xefer could only sigh and reads the first line:

**"*cracks knuckles* Listen biatch, this review's gonna be a long one. Put it in the next chapter or I'll get my people, to find YOUR people, TO CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG! Anywayz, I gots many questions.**

"_My god…her grammar is very horrible…" _the Observer is silent for a moment _"I'm in despair! The bad grammar has left me in despair!"_

"How dare she try to threaten the Observer? And what people does she mean?" exclaimed Xefer "Perhaps she has an army of super soldiers…"

"_Peace, Xefer." _Said Observer _"She is mainly insulting Zexion by saying he's gay, short, and/or emo. No offense Zexion."_

"…I'm a Nobody. I don't have a heart, so I can't feel…her insults…at all." stuttered Zexion.

"…There is no shame in crying." Said Xefer

"_Also, she asks why Marluxia can control flowers when they're not even plants…the stupidity of people will never cease to amaze me."_says Observer _"And her line of thinking is just as twisted as Noahmatrix1000… oh wait, she asks if the Lexicon is heavy."_

Zexion smirks and says, "Obviously, she is a very lazy person who doesn't like to study and enjoy her inner peace. Actually, you're right…Lexicon weights at least 10kg…that's over 20 lbs." he pulls out Lexicon with ease "But this isn't really Lexicon…it is just a hollowed out book with a gun inside it."

Xenmas looks at Number VI strangely "Why do you have a gun anyway?"

Zexion is quiet until he said "In case of emergencies." Xefer continues to read with disdain

**Zexion, how should I put this... oh, I know! I HATE YOU'RE ****** GUTS! *takes out machine gun* Who needs magic? i got a machine gun***TCH! *starts shooting people***

All of a sudden, bullets are flying about hitting randomly. Some takes cover behind Xefer who creates a barricade made out of paper. The bullets bounced off the paper, but she doesn't stop shooting.

"_Xefer, I'm going to go to Plan Y0." _

All of a sudden, the hater is surrounded by computer monitors that simultaneously turn on to reveal the shadow of a person.

"What is it bitch? Can't you see I'm trying to make a point, bitch?"

"_What point? You are consumed by the hatred of one video game character without giving a proper explanation. I can't allow you to take this route!"_

"Shut the hell up nigog! Don't be all philosophical on me! Eat lead!"

" _I don't think so. I won't be like you, who bullied people with their aggravating reviews." _puts up the talk-to-the-hand position_ "Mind Crush!"_

The hater screams in sheer agony as she flops down and shivers.

"_There. Maybe now you won't be so spiteful anymore."_

Xefer drags the body outside and puts it in a garage.

"Readers, we apologized for our lackluster performance, but you must understand that the Observer was just simply appalled by those things."

"Ah, tell me about. I wasn't expecting this kind of torture…I was really hoping for ones that anybody could enjoy." said Roxas

"…_Well we still have a couple more reviews left. Let's get it started. Also I must really put some security in here."_

"The next sets of dares are from **GrimDaughterOfDeath"**

**:P Dares! Um, yeah let me see...**

Oh I have a few *Evil smirk* Axtek!Come here!

Axtek: What? I was reading. :(

Me: Too bad, I need your help.

Axtek: With what exactly

**Me: Dares n stuff**

**Axtex: Ugh, fine**

All of a sudden, Reix and Axtex come inside. Xefer is alert and shouts, "What business do you have here?"

"Het, no need to get so upset. We just went through the front door." said Reix smiling until something whoosed beside her ear and hits the wall hard. That thing…was a paper airplane…stuck to the wall.

"_Xefer, peace!"_

Axtex whispers to Reix "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Don't worry, we'll just do our dares and leave." replied Reix. She turns her attention to the monitor "Hey you, watching all this. We like to do some dares!"

_"You obviously seem like nice people, so I'll read them, okay?"_

**Me: Good! Now first one, Zexion you're not short or emo. Axtek give him a hug.**

Axtek:W-why?

Me: Cuz I knwz you like him, now just do it!

Axtek: Next dare, Demyx get drunk... Really Grim, really?

Me: Hey, I wanna see a drunk Demyx, thats all.

Axtek: You just want to see if he molests Zexion...

Me:...Maybe, anyways last darez! Axel, set your crotch on fire! :)

Axtek: Oh, I get it, fire crotch, how original.

Me: Shut up, well thats all for now! Byez! :3

"There is no need to concern yourself because of me." said Zexion "After all, I'm just a Nobody, a being without feelings."

"But…it must be horrible to have all those nasty things said to you. I'm sure a hug would make anybody's day." says Axtek. She hugs Zexion who has arms crossed and isn't even looking at her. She blushes and walks away. Zexion holds onto his chest very tightly and is precipitating from his vision sight.

"I have to get…drunk?" asked Demyx. Xefer nods and double checks the paper. "And how am I'm supposed to do that?"

"_Good question…I don't know how to make a Nobody drunk without being arrested for underage drinking…"_

"Sweet! That means I get to skip mine!" exclaimed Demyx

"_HOLD IT! I just have an idea. Drink this fine grape juice." _ordered Observer. Xefer comes carrying a glass and a bottle of grape juice.

"Oooookay, don't know how this is supposed to make me drunk, but okay!"

**Several glasses of grape juice later.**

Demyx is happily hiccupping away and looks, well, drunk. His slurred speech translate to, "Heyyy, man, what's inside this juice?" he gets all wobbly and walks all over the place.

"In some countries, grape juice is called aged wine." explained Xefer. He sips some of that grape juice and offers some to Sora.

"No thanks, I'm underage."

"It's only grape juice." said Xefer.

"And look what is happening to Demyx!" shouted Sora. Demyx is too drunk and mumbles about scoring some hot chick.

Unfortunately, his vision is blurry, so he mistakes Zexion as a girl.

"Come on baby. I know a good place to hang out." said the drunken Demyx. Zexion remains calm and opens the Lexicon and…pulls out a gun. He shoots Demyx to the leg which snaps Demyx back to earth. He screams in pain while holding his leg.

"_Xefer, please go get the anagelse." _said Observer.

"…I have to do what?" asked Axel. All of a sudden, Xion splashes him with gasoline to his lower regions. Roxas has a match and…use your imagination. Let just say that everyone kept shouting, "Stop, drop, and roll!"

"Everybody seems to be doing fine." stated Xefer.

"Good, for we're in the home stretch." said Sora. Everyone looks at him puzzled. "Normally, whenever a ToD writer starts, they normally don't get that many reviews. It's safe to assume that this will be the last set."

"_It looks that way. Oh my…this one is from _**Texiak**_…the one who inspired me to write this ficlet." _says Observer with a monotone voice.

"So wait, let me get this straight…we're suffering because you decided to this because you were inspired by her while she was inspired by some guy." said Riku

"…_Yes, that is exactly right. The dare reads as follows:"_

**Hi! ^^ I'm glad that I was able to help you with this! And as for reviews... uh... *looks at your reviews* ..daang. Um, I'll try to give you a lot so you have stuff to do, then! ^^**

All of a sudden, a blonde Nobody with a lighting-shape tipped whip burst through the roof. She is smiling to everyone while carrying a fishbowl and some clothes.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to congratulate the Observer! So where is he?" asked Texiak. Xefer points to the monitor .

"_I'm sorry, but I prefer not to come here. My room seems to be the safest place there is."_

"Don't worry! Just do your dares your own way."

"…_Very well. I won't disappoint you."_

**Roxas: Dress as Lucas from Mother 3 for the entire chapter :3**

Zexion: Have a... umm... goldfish? Darn, I'm running out of pets to give you guys. *hands Zexion a fishbowl with a goldfish in it*

(note: next 2 dares only applies if you know about Iji! Blame Iji for me not updating. If you don't know what it is, you can search it on TVTropes, but feel free to skip anyways or just substitute with some other cosplay.)

Kairi: Dress up as Iji post-invasion. (nanogun possibly included?)

Xion: Dress up as Iji pre-invasion.

Kairi and Xion: DANCE.

Larxene: Befriend a Heartless. I mean, Shadows are kind of cute... and you can use it as a punchbag!

Demyx: You're a great guy ^^ C- ... Can I have a hug? *stares at floor, twiddles thumbs*

"…_You certainly give me a lot of dares. Lets see what I can do."_

"By the way, here are the clothes Roxas. Can't wait to see how you look like." She forcibly hands Roxas the bag.

After 10 minutes, Roxas comes out wearing a striped yellow and red shirt and some shorts. Texiak is silent while Xefer said, "…I can now easily imagine how Lucas will look in his teens."

"Here Zexion, take this goldfish!" said Texiak

"Um…thanks?" said Zexion as he accepts the goldfish "Hmm…I don't know what to name the ichyth yet. Just give me time."

"_Sorry Texiak, but while I did learn about Iji I never saw a screenshot with the attire, but Kairi and Xion WILL cosplay." _said Observer. Xefer drags the two girls into another room. The other guys are worry to say the least.

"What if he tries to do something funny?" asked Sora glancing at the door.

"_I assure you, Xefer won't do the 'funny' thing because he doesn't know what to do."_

Five minutes later, Kairi comes out wearing a Japanese boy's uniform with a blue police officer cap.

"_So Kairi looks like the red-haired version of Persona' 4's, Naoto Shirogane now."_ Said Observer _"Now I wonder how Xion will look like."_

Xion comes out as Demon Buster Kuro from Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE (a very good MMORPG. I suggest you try it out. It's enjoyable AND free.) She comes complete with those visors and a rifle.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Kairi.

"Now…dance." said Xefer. Kairi and Xion are dancing like the characters from DDR. Soon, some fitting music starts to play in. After that, everybody starts to dance…except for the Observer since s/he is locked up in his/her room where no sun could touch.

"I have to do what?" asked Larxene, glaring at the blonde Nobody. She glances down to see a little Shadow eating the leftovers. Larxene walks up and picks it up. The two of them stared at each other for several minutes. Then the unspeakable has happen. Larxene…is smiling!

"Crap! Larxene…smiling…means random pet dies!" cried Axel

"I think I'll name you Tree, since they're pretty strong…perfect for something I need to vent out my anger." said Larxene. The Shadow is oblivious to what she just said.

"Sure you can have a hug." said Demyx weakly "But you won't mind coming closer…Zexion shot my leg and it's pretty numb." Texiak scurries all the way and hugs Demyx for 10 whole minutes. Nobody dares to ask her to let go. Only Xefer asked,

"Don't you have a fic to do Miss Texiak?"

Texiak sighs and says, "Yeah that was fun. Well see you guys later." She pulls out a smoke bomb and lets it go. A little bit of smoke comes off, but nothing spectacular. Frustrated she stomps it, causing the released pressure to blow her into a wall. Then another Nobody peeks in and drags Texiak away.

"_Thank you for your generous reviews…except for the first two…one of you already suffers…and I just located your ID address. Also, thanks Texiak for stepping up for me although I was going to state my erks, but you beat me to it. Thanks for making my dark room bright again and…I'm sorry that I cameo you, but I just think if you're going to give somebody gifts, you should come to face them face-to-face. Well I guess there's one last thing to do before I end this chapter."_

Somewhere in the world, Noahmatrix is making derogatory dares until he receives a message. He opens it only to see it blank…except for the voice insert.

"LOGIC SLAP!" he felt something very hard hit his cheeks.

"LOGIC PUNCH" he swerves down as though a Mega Punch hit him.

"LOGIC SHOCK!" Noahmatrix is now being electrocuted, knocking him into a coma.

"_Now I would call this chapter a close."_ Said Observer _"Please leave some reviews or else I'll mind crush you." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: *Insert catchy title here***

"_Good news Demyx. Your leg is back to 100% perfect." _said Observer.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was going to die when Zexion shot me." said Demyx.

_"Can you stand? Because we got a bunch of other dares to do."_

"Oh, joy."

"Amazing, we got a couple more reviews now." stated Xefer.

"_Indeed, so we must make haste. I like to minimize my work for my other projects and play Devil May Cry 4." _said Observer.

"Very well, lets get started. This one is from **Fredrickson435**. English-Euro perhaps? Lets see what he wrote."

**Hello to everyone. And do you mind if I say that this it is quite refreshing to see an author with a review filter on. I never really like NoahMatrix1000's dares at all. Now on to the dares and questions.**

"_I'm not sure what the review filter is, but I'm assuming you meant the Profanity filter. And like I said, I found Noahmatrix's dares to be vulgar. That's why I bombed it."_

**There are two questions I would like to ask.**

First, are reviewer allowed to send gifts to the vicit... I mean contestants in this story. If so please do send me a list of things and I will get my OC's on it.

Thesecond question is and this is to everyone, what was it really like working alongsideDiseny characters during your journeys?

Now for the dare:

I would like to see one random dance party that goes along with Beethoven's 9th symphoney remix.

That's all for today and I will be sure to introduce one of my OC's later, after they get out of the hospital. REMEMBER, NEVER GO WALKING THROUGH A DOOR WITHOUT MAKING SURE THERE IS SOILD GROUND BEYOND IT. It could lead to shattered limbs and fleshing eating ants. Bye bye.

"_Xefer, please answer Mr. Fredrickson435's questions while I go to Youtube to find that song."_

"Certainly Mr. Fredrickson as long as is appropriate. Anything from sweets to necessary items to weapons of mass destruction is acceptable. As for your second question, I'll let the cast answer."

"Are you kidding? Working with Disney has always been my dream! That was so cool!" exclaimed Sora.

"I can no longer go to bed without the Disney characters haunting my dreams." said Riku.

"Disney? I thought this was a Final Fantasy crossover only." said Kairi.

"For something that should be for kids, some of them were quite evil." said Xaldin.

"I'm still traumatized by being swallowed by Monstro the whale from Pinocchio." said Demyx.

"I wanted to collect fairy dust so I can understand the properties." said Zexion

"Disney is all right, but why not Nintendo?" said Axel.

"…it was nice…" said Lexeaus

"No comment…" said Larxene

"I still baffled as to why Disney." said Vexen

"That was the coolest thing ever. I felt right at home in Neverland." said Xigbar.

"It was like having the childhood I never had." said Xion.

Namine is still asleep and hasn't woken up, but seeing as though she never interacted with Disney before, we could assume she doesn't know much.

"…What am I supposed to say?" asked Luxord

"I…hate…Disney." said Xenmas. Everybody gasp and the fans proceed to beat up Xenmas.

"_I found the video." _said Observer. He starts playing it and everybody is so hypnotized that they start dancing. They kept on dancing for the next hour until Observer turns it off. Everybody is breathing as fast as they could.

Except for Namine, who was sleeping the whole time.

"_Good job everyone. Now we have to continue the rest of the dares. I'm on a deadline."_

"Come on, can't we take a break?" asked Axel

"_No. The next dare is once again from _**GrimDaughterOfDeath. **_Lets see what she got."_

**XD Whoo! More darez! Ok, i`ve got some more!**

Reix: Axtek, where are you?

Axtek: Emo corner...

Reix: *walks over to emo corner and pulls Axtek out of it* Out of there! The emo corner is no place for you!

Axtek: Whatever...Why am I here again?

Reix: Grim wants us to do her dares for her from now on.

Axtek: Joy...*Takes out lexeme and begins to read it*

Reix: Yay! I'll begin! Zexion, you didn't need to shoot Demyx! *Takes Axtek's lexeme and slaps Zexion over the head with it*

Poor Zexion…one minute he was just catching his breath, the next Reix slaps him with the Lexme. After that Zexion said, "That was self-defense. My colleague was drunk and tried to do things that I rather not think about…what else am I supposed to do?"

"You could always send him into the 3rd dimension with the evil monkey." suggested Xefer.

"No, I'm not that cruel."

**Axtek: My lexeme! Give it back!**

Reix: Do the dare...

Axtek: Fine, Everyone, play Russian roulette with Xigbars arrow guns, winner gets 50,000 munny. Can I have my book back now?

Reix: *throws book at Axtek, who catches it and opens it to a random page.* Ok, now last dare... Xemnas, LIGHT SABERS! *Chucks a toy light saber at Xemnas*

Axtek: Are you serious? And where did you get the toy light saber?

Reix: Grim's little sister... :D Now, we might wanna run.

Axtek: Why?

Reix: I wrote property of Mansex on the lightsabers.

Axtek: You do know that will make Grim mad too, not just Xemnas.

Reix: -_- Ah, shiz. *grabs Axtek's wrist and begins to run* Run, run away!

Axtek: Don't steal lines from KHII! It's not cool! Let go of me!

Reix: Never! See ya later guys!

**Reix and Axtek**

"Okay who wants to play Russian roulette?" asked Xigbar. Two groups of people come…the brave and the stupid.

Brave includes: Larxene, Xenmas, Lexeaus, Luxord, and Xaldin. The stupid includes: Soraand Axel. Xigbar smiles as he pulls out his prized arrow guns and spins it like a bottle. Each time the arrow gun stops, it hits the victim's leg. Pretty soon the last two people are Luxord and Sora. Let's just say Sora feels awfully confident.

"Sure you don't want to back out now? I've been pretty lucky so far." smirked Sora.

"Gambling isn't about luck…" replied Luxord. Xigbar spins the arrow gun with a lot of force. It kept spinning and spinning until it stops…to Sora. Fortunately he ducked at the last second, but one of his spikes was cut an inch short. Luxord smiles as he takes the bag of munny until Xefer takes it.

"I was watching. You cheated."

"Yeah, that's part of gambling." replied Luxord. Xefer stares at him and gives him 30% of the winnings. "Great, now I can make my own casino!"

Xenmas receives a toy light saber and looks at it. "I don't get it. How is this supposed to make me mad?" He then blocks an incoming attack from Grim's sister and they have an epic light saber duel. "Humph…fool. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"_At this point, I should forget my deadline and enjoy the tranquility of this madness."_

"What should we do with the money Observer?" asked Xefer.

"_We'll start by getting more security. Any leftovers will be used for renovations."_

"I see…by the way, there's another set from **Silverwings104 **and they have quite a lot of dares. I'll read them."

**Silver: Hehehe I'm sooo going to have fun with this *Evil Grin***

Cibetreax: Oh crap -.-'

Dares

Sora part 1: You have to be mean to Kairi for the whole chapter and you can't say sorry to her.

Sora part 2: Since Halloween is around the corner, dress up as a doggy and say trick or treat to everyone.

Namine: While Marluxia is asleep take Graceful Dalila and chop of his hair.

Princess Mansex (Xemnas): Get a mega phone a say 'I rape cows moo!' to the entire world

Xigbar: We KNOW you have a blackmail box. Show us all of the blackmail that you have on the other cast members

Xaldin: You can't stab anything or anyone for the whole chapter if you do I'll tazar you *Holding up tazar*

Vexen: Turn Riku into a kitten and give him to Naminé

Lexeaus: ...You don't get enough credit. Seriously your a good character! Here's some root beer for you :)

Zexion: Read the entire Twilight series

Saïx: Walk on all fours for the chapter, you can only bark when your being spoken to, and while your at it wear this flea collar *Throws flea collar*

Demyx: Sing a Lady Gaga song

Luxord: Have a drinking contest with Xigbar and Xaldin

Marluxia: Dye for hair black for the chapter afterwards you can wash it off

Axel: Steal a pair of Larxene's undergarments

Larxene: Here's a rocket launcher for your troubles (I just doomed everyone didn't I?)

Roxas and Xion: Make out for 10 minutes (Big Rokushi fan)

Silver: 'Kay that's all for now :)

"_Oh boy, I'm going to get carpel tunnel syndrome for this aren't I?"_

"Hey Kairi…" piped Sora to Kairi, who is still wearing that uniform.

"Hmm…what is it Sora?" she asked.

"You know…with that suit…people might mistake you for…a boy." he said nervously. There was an awkward silence…until Kairi pulls out the handgun that was part of the clothing and starts chasing Sora around the block.

"Excuse me, but where is Mr. Sora? He is supposed to wear this Scooby-Doo costume that I found so he could do his second dare." asked Xefer.

"Oh him? Kairi already got that covered by forcing him to wear the dog suit from Yu-Gi-Oh, so he tries to do some trick or treating. Unfortunately, a dog catcher mistook him for an actual dog. He won't be back until his next dare." explained Marluxia as he yawns "Listen, I'm going to sleep, so don't disturb me. But before that, I must dye my hair black."

Marluxia is sleeping comfortably on the couch. Too bad for him because Namine is now sleep walking. She took Graceful Dahlia and slices his hair to a military cut and goes back to het spot.

Xenmas looks over the hill tops with megaphone in hand. He takes a deep breath and puckers his lips. Today, he was going to announce the world the most important thing he ever said. Slowly he raises the megaphone and shouts out:

"I RAPE COWS, MOO!" shouted Xenmas.

"Not too strange. I heard somebody had sex with an elephant!" said some random passerby. Xenmas becomes wide-eyed.

"Yes I do have a blackmail box." said Xenmas as he pulls out a blsck box. The contents inside of it are…dust. And a dead cockcroach. "But no blackmail material. That's Marluxia's department."

"Excuse me, Mr. Riku?" said Xefer to Riku who is watching a funny Youtube video of Sora being neutered.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Riku

"I'm sure you're thirsty, so please have a drink." Xefer pulls out an orange liquid that is bubbly.

"Sure." Riku takes a gulp and drinks the whole thing. "So what was it?"

"Something that Vexen made recently."

"…What?" Riku get sphagetified into a pretzel and a flashing light appears. There is now only a gray kitty that seems angry at Xefer.

"Hmm…Namine will certainly use it as a pillow."

Lexeaus just finishes his treatment until he sees a glass of cold root beer float with a note saying:

**This is for you. Enjoy!-Silverwings**

Lexeaus looks around and shrugs his shoulder. He takes the straw and sips it gently.

"_That won't be an effectivey of torture since Zexion can read 900 words per minute and will most likely skim through it in less than or equal to 100 minutes. But I have a better idea."_

Zexion is strapped to the chair with heavy chains around him and his eyes forced wide open. The room is very dim until the projector starts up showing all the Twilight movies in HD with surround system. One can hear his brain dying…during the first scene.

"No I won't go on all fours," said Saix "I'll simply won't wear this flea collar."

_ "He's right, it just won't work out Silver."_ Said Observer.

"Glad to see someone is on my side."

_ "Because you're missing the key component…a dog suits. Good thing I still have that dog costume from Yu-Gi-Oh. Now Xefer, hold him down!"_

"Wait what? No, no, no, NO!"

_"Um…I apologize Silver, but I can't do Demyx's dare. For one, I don't know a single song by Lady Gaga. Also I'm kinda afraid of this ficlet going down because of copyright infringement laws. I'm so sorry."_

"Xigbar, Xaldin, care to make a little wager?" asked Luxord.

"Make it quick. I'm supposed to give these photos of Saix in that dog costume to Marluxia." Said Xigbar.

"I want to stab you, but at the same time I'm afraid of tasers." Said Xaldin

"Okay, how about…a drinking contest? Winner gets my casino."

"What are the terms?" asked Xaldin.

"Whoever lasts the longest wins. Simple as that."

Xefer then comes with a cart of very fine 'grape juice' and 3 glasses for the contestants. This ought be good…

**5 Hours of drinking fine wine later…**

Last two people are Xaldin and Luxord, with the latter being drunk. Xigbar got knocked out after his 227th drink of 'grape juice' and is sleepy as Namine. Right now, Xaldin and Luxord are onto their 1538th drink (how are they still alive despite their livers severely damage is mystery). But something is wrong..Luxord is REALLY drunk, but Xaldin seems to be doing it fine. In the midst of all this, Luxord flips the table over and rushes into Xaldin like Godzilla. Xaldin, not expecting from the cool-headed gambler, did what any man in his position will do.

Stab him with his lances in self-defense.

Luxord got stabbed into his foot, but unlike Demyx, he didn't snap back to earth instantaneously. Just then, Xaldin is being electrocuted by some random guy with a taser with the charge of half of Larxene's minimum power…which is still pretty deadly. Then Xefer had to open the windows to let the smell of burnt Xaldin out and get a new liver for Luxord.

"No way man, no way. As tempting as it sounds, I will not steal her undergarments." said Axel.

"Just do it for the sake of science." said Zexion, feeding his goldfish, Tyrell (couldn't come up with a good name…sue me).

"What science?"

"I'm curious as to how she doesn't suffer recoil shock when there's a metal hook that is highly conductible on her bra."

"And her panties?"

"Oh, those? I didn't ask for them. Vexen did."

"Well…here goes nothing."

Axel silently tip toes into Larxene's suitcase. He quietly opens up and rummages through her clothes. He feels something round and smooth. "Bingo…found her bra…now just got to find her panties…"

"Ahem."

Axel hesitates in pure horror. He slowly turns around, with seconds being hours. Behind him is Larxene…with a fully loaded rocket launcher.

"Oh, cra-" before Axel could finish his sentence, he was blown into the 4th dimension where an awesome battle with Devil May Cry- style is happening. Too bad Axel was caught up in the middle of a combo attack.

_"I'm sorry Silver…I just can't do it. I just can't complete your last dare. Now before you get the wrong idea, let me explain. While its true that Nobodies lack human feeling, they are, anatomically speaking, still human. As such, they require oxygen among other things. So after a whole 5 minute…this happens."_

Roxas and Xion are lying on the floor, Xion with a cintent look and Roxas being all blue from the lack of oxygen. Xefer comes by with an oxygen machine and puts it on Xion. Xion gets up and tries to perform CPR on Roxas. She repeats the process several times until Xefer puts the oxygen mask over Roxas's face.

_"Okay, while we're waiting for Roxas to regain consciousness, I'll read the next set. This is from _**Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac**_…why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

**HEY! his weren't that bad? please don't say your homophobic- PLus i thought this was just for a laugh? *shrugs***

_"I have no clue as to who is 'he'. But considering my first four reviews, I have to assume you're talking about NoahMatrix1000. I don't know…I have standards…and I just can't do it. But to answer your question, no I'm not homophobic; I just dislike fangirls and their fantasies."_

**though ok some of the wording was alittle over the top- and yes! most people don`t talk normally in reviews because quite frankly were use to text talk etc :D but still i like this little ficlet because it tis funny and FAIL- you were unable to get sora drunk though to be honset with you that would probably come out worser for him.**

Smidge: stares of into distance agreeing.

_"This has to be the first time someone used fail as a compliment. And you're right about Sora being drunk…all you need to do is ask and you shall receive."_

**Yea Anyway- you gotta do the doggy dress up one seeing as halloween is so close now!**

and before i ask a dare- Whats the limit we can go to? i dont want to appear as rude or hurt anyone`s feelings.

:3

_"Ah, good question my friend. That really depends. I prefer not to have too many dares, yet still have a lot to do. I suppose 4-7 should be more than be enough. Course, you can have 9 dares if you want, but remember, I'm working on Reverse of Rebirth, the Persona fic and I don't want to disappoint my Persona fans. Do we have an understanding? Comment se I can confirm it or PMS me."_

_ "By the way, we already had Saix dress up as a dog. Does that count?"_

_ "Our last set is…wow…_**Texiak **_again. I'm glad she's checking out my story and favorite it, but I'll never reach her level of insane in my youth. Let see what she got."_

**Heeheehee oh man this was great**

Thanks for doing my dares o: I only suggested the Iji stuff because I am currently addicted to it and it is great. And I actually do know about MegaTen Imagine! Lei (the IRL one) plays it, and I tried to play it but my laptop kind of sucks so it wouldn't run.

Anyways! As Silver mentioned, Halloween is coming up! ..Now if only I could mention characters not from indie games, Homestuck, or the Mother series e_o

_"It's a little late Texiak, but thanks. And don't worry about referencing about stuff that isn't exactly well known. The last chapter had references of Ace Attorney Investigations with my logic attacks. And I gave a fangirl scream when I saw the trailer for Ace Attorney Investigations 2. But with that aside, to your dares…and also to the anime, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei."_

**Axel: Two words. Candy. Cannon. DELICIOUS DEATH!**

Sora: Dress up as Quote from Cave Story! That's... that's a bit more well known, right? *embarrassed*

Larxene: Dress up as Curly from Cave Story. Ride on quote!Sora's shoulders. Abuse him however you wish.

Xion: Dress up as Jade from Homestuck :3 (ugh I need to stop referencing things nobody cares aboutttt)

Zexion: ...You shot Demyx? D:

"That was in self defense. What else am I supposed to do?" repeated Zexion.****

SUDDENLY, FERRETS. THOUSANDS OF THEM. what is it with me and ferrets

Uh, I'm going to go stare at my unfinished Quote costume and wonder what's wrong with me. Bye.

"_Good thing I know a guy who plays it. Fortunately, this won't be too bad of a problem and thank you for your Quote costume and Curly costume. Now I'll just forced Sora and Larxene into their costumes."_

**One hour later…**

Sora is now wearing a red and white shirt, a red and white cap, and some sort of headphones. Larxene tied her hair back, wearing a purple blouse and red pants.

"I feel reidculous." Said Sora.

"If you feel ridiculous, then imagine Xion's reaction when she has to remove that bulky armor for simple clothing." said Zexion "By the way, wasn't the seond part involve Larxene-" Larxene gets on top of Sora and rides him like a horse. She brought a horsewhip and…lets just say Sora won't be sitting down comfortably any time soon. I should know…I once hurted my coccyx very badly. Couldn't lie down without wincing in pain for the rest of summer.

Xion comes out of the closet with a white t-shirt with a blue picture that keeps on changing, jeans, and some glasses. She just looks like a normal girl. "This wasn't so bad as I thought."

"_Wonderful everyone. Now the people who are in costumes (Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Saix and Larxene) can go trick or treating."_

"But Halloween had already passed." Pointed out Roxas.

"_Yes, but there are other ways."_

"Let me guess," said Larxene "A time machine…"

"_Ho ho ho, a time machine? Please, I won't use something as old fashioned as that. No I'm going to open up a path to the past and you'll come back within a time limit." _With a flash of light, the said people disappeared. _"For the rest of you, please help out Xefer with a little ferret infestation."_

By then, the Ferret King declares war on Organization XIII with its ferret technology. What will happen? Will Organization XIII win without the Keyblade wielders? Will the gang get enough candy? Will I learn to paraphrase?

Well it doesn't matter so long as everything else is okay. Next episode: watch as Axel uses his ultimate weapon against the ferrets…his candy cannon of death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Burning Passion**

Everyone is sleeping on the floor quite comfortably except for Xefer who is leaning against the wall. He suddenly wakes and covers his ears. The speakers were somehow put in max volume and the theme song for Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney , starts playing. Everyone soon wakes up…except for Namine.

"Geez, just how much sleep could she get?" asked Axel.

_"Now, now, she will get up…I hope."_

"Great…" said Roxas "You…"

_"Yes…me. Anyway you guys are in luck. There aren't that many dares today, so we could get it all done quite smoothly."_

"Awesome! Let's get started so I could play Dead Rising!" exclaimed Axel chipper. He takes the list of dares from Xefer and reads "The first one is** Fredrickson435. **Let's go!"

"Axel you do realize the more we talk, thelonger this chapter is going to drag on." pointed out Roxas. "Anyway, here are the dares."

**Thank you for answering my last questions. Yes I did mean profanity filter, and no I'm not English-Euro, I'm just live on the Eastcoast of the U.S. Now today I brought along my OC Sanity. He was supposed to be the physical representation for my other Oc's instable mind frame and rampant acts of destruction, but I goofed up and decided to instead give that to a deranged serial killer that will be living with them. Now come on out Sanity.**

_"I'm happy to answer your questions. Though I got to admit I-Huh? X-Xefer, what's going on?"_

"An intruder…" said Xefer as he blocks the doorway with paper. Just then Fredrickson435 and Sanity burst through the floor.

"…Do you realize how much it is going to cost to fix the floor?" asked Xefer as he does a patch job.

**Appears a being that goes against all Euclidian Geometery, (Elderitch abomination for the win)***

Sanity: "Hello everyone. You are all looking good today except for you Luxord. You need to stop drinking so much."  


"Shut up. I'm sober now."**  
Sanity, where is the body you were using?**

Sanity:" Today was sparring practice, so I left it on auto-pilot while I'm here. Now weren'tthere so dares you had?"

**Right, so here are the dares:**

Axel: I want, no NEED you to go at least two chapters without trying to burn anything, even if they are other people who are daring you. I see to many stories where you are just a pyromainac, and I know youare better than that. If you burn something, a portal will open up beneath you and send you to the Teletubbies World. Please don't make me do that.

Xion: I want you see if you can escape from the room you are in. You will get supplies in just a little bit.

Kairi: not a dare; where were you hiding that handgun on that outfit?

"Oh that gun?" asked Kairi as she looks at that. "It came with the Naoto Shirogane costume. Just look at MegamiTensei Wiki, type in 'Naoto Shirogane', and look at the picture. The Observer explained to me that, despite the said character is a girl, most people automatically assumes she is a boy. Just look at the picture and you'll see what I mean."****

Sora: I feel you need to gain some respect a bit, or maybe self-respect. I would like you take some self-help classes

"Wow…I have to go for the next two chapters without burning?" asked Axel horrified

"Dear lord, I need to find earplugs." said Zexion.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"…Let just say…Axel becomes a different person…"

Xion wakes up in a room that is 20 meters high and is rectangular. There is no furniture, she doesn't have her Keyblade, and these clothes are a bit tight. She hears Axel resuming to use his candy cannon against the ferrets. Just then a grappling hook falls down along with other various hiking equipment.

"Do I really have to climb my way out of there?" asked Xion "Well…HERE GOES NOTHING!"

Meanwhile, Sora is doing some aerobics just below the floor. He was just finished when Riku comes in.

"Hey…since when did you do gymnastics?"

"Since the Observer 00 made me watched a self-help video and zap the information into my head."

"He can do that?"

"I don't know Riku…I mean, the Observer could be a girl…I did hear her voice…pretty feminine if you ask me."

**Now for gifts, SANITY**

Sanity:" Ok here are the gifts. And just to let you know, these were made by me with the remants of darkness I'm able to rip out of heartless, except for the food products.

Xigbar: A shotgun that shot electric bucks, found the schematics from the Bioshock universe. You may need to find Yellow Operas for ammo

To Xefer: though you may be an OC, you deserve something. So do you like pie? * gives whatever pie she asks for*  


"I prefer cinnamon buns with extra cinnamon and frosting. The Observer likes it as well…but pie is acceptable. So long is cream…Oh, maybe s/he didn't made it clear, but I'm, anatomically speaking, male." pointed out Xefer "But thank you for your generosity."

**Sora: A bottle of Intelligence boost, a chainsaw shaped keyblade that I will let Observer hold onto until we can trust you not to hurt yourself with it, and a really big cookie.**

For everyone: I give you a month's subscription of Brain bleach. That is about one hundred gallons a week and yes you do need to use heartless remnants to make this stuff.

Goodbye for now."

Thank you Sanity. So goodbye to you all. And if come off to be rude or immature at all thenI'm sincerely sorry. I'm also sorry for any poor grammar.

_"Thank you for the gifts Fredrickson. Don't worry…the chainsaw keybladeis safe in my room. Also don't worry about errors. We're human, so we make mistakes…which is why I correct them so people can read it easier."_

Xefer comes in with another paper. "Observer, we have one more dare set."

_"Oh well, let's keep going. This one is from _**SilverWings104**_. Let hope he doesn't give me too much dares."_

**Silver: Great chapter and its okay I forgive you Observer *Gives random hug***

Xalvisy: Okay then, stop giving people random hugs and get to the dares *super evil grin*

_"…You do realize you just basically hug a computer monitor."_

**Dares**

Sora: Give Kairi a picture of you and another making out and try not to get killed (still hate you for killing the Organization)

Riku: Wear meat clothes to a dog pound full of starving dogs and try to keep your manhood on. (hate you too for killing the Organization)

Kairi: Get Sora to read a lemon story of you and Riku and hit him if he cries. (hate you cause you're the girlfriend of the guy who killed the Organization)

Namine: Show us what you draw in your notebook.

Xemnas: Do the 'Leave Britney Alone' speech

Xigbar: Film Xemnas doing the 'Leave Britney Alone'speech

Xaldin: Make a cake

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion: Rate Xaldin's cake for 1 to 10; 10 being awesome and 1 being not so awesome.

Marluxia: Prove to me and my friends that your hair is natural. (We discuss it ALOT)

Saïx and Axel: Have a wrestling match with an area, audience, intro music, and...the TIGHTS! Whoever wins I won't torture for the next chapter. Loser will get an extra dare for the next chapter.

Luxord: Be one of the ring announcers for the wrestling match

Larxene:Be the other ring announcer (DON'T KILL/HURT ANYBODY!)

Demyx: Be the referee for the match

Every one after they're done their dare: Be a part of the audience and root for either Saïx or Axel depending who you want to win.

Roxas and Xion: You don't need to go to the match between Saïx and Axel but if you do here are front row seat tickets and some sea-salt ice cream :)

"My god…" said Riku by looking at the list.

"There is no god." said Sora.

"Really?" asked Roxas

"I don't know…doubt it. I mean, look around." quoted Sora (this came from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged secondary where Kaiba searches for his real father.)

Since Namine is still asleep (how?) Sora tip toes to her sketchbook and takes a look. Inside was Roxas wearing knight armor with a fancy sword, a lance, an axe, riding on a horse, and slaying some demon with spiky hair…wait what?

Next page has some guy that looks like Sora, except he's wearing a tuxedo and carrying a machine gun slaughtering Heartless.

After that is Kairi performing lung surgery on some gray haired guy.

Finally the last one is the whole Organization XIII, minus Xenmas, as one big happy…and dysfunctional…family.

Wait the last one…have an anvil dropping onto Sora's head.

"What the-" But the drawing is lie!

For a piano drop on Sora.

Meanwhile, Riku changes into his usual clothes…but something is not right. They look like his clothes. They felt like his clothes. But something is off…

"Hello Mr. Riku…" said Xefer "Are you going out?"

"Wha-Oh it's only you Xefer. Yeah I'm going to take a walk since the Observer is letting me go get some fresh air."

"Be careful. This is the season where the mechanical wolves with a hankering of teeth are lurking about. The worst part is that since they're machines, they can't starve but want every scrap they can get."

"Okay…well I'm off." said Riku.

Xefer only sighs and prays, "I hope Xenmas knows what he is doing. Drenching his clothes with meat sauce…I hope he'll live."

"Hey Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Hmm, what is it Sora?" asked Kairi still in that suit.

"You know how people say you and I are a canon pairing, right?"

"Yeah…though you have to accept that me and Riku is just as canon." said Kairi. "Why did you ask?"

"Well…TAKE THAT!" Sora shows Kairi a photo of him and…Xion! Kissing into the lips! "Screw you canon! I'm too smart to be bound like this!"

Yet Kairi doesn't reach for her gun. She smirks by saying, "This is obviously an edit made possible by Photoshop. I admit…it almost got me." Just then Kairi pulls several sheets of paper "But I have a lemon fic…"

Sora instantly becomes scared. "No…"

"It's yaoi lemon."

"No…"

"And the pairing is you AND Riku."

Sora totally breaks down by noming onto his charm, swallowing it, and faints.

"Hey guys, there is some cake." Said Xaldin

Lexeaus, Vexen, and Zexion look over to see a chocolate cake. They look at each other and shrug. Vexen eats it, but isn't holding back his disgust. Lexeaus gives it a thumb up and Zexion grimaces.

"Good Kingdom Hearts…who made that cake?" asked Zexion, getting ready Lexicon.

"…Me…"

The three of them look up like he is some sort of alien.

"Listen, I may be fighting crazy, but…is it so bad that want a hobby?" asked Xaldin.

Lexeaus finishes his cake quietly, Vexen shakes his head and leaves. Only Zexion is there to say, "Not bad…though don't add too much sugar next time. It could actually kill the flavor.

"Why do people keep finding my hair so fascinating? But if you REALLY wasn't to know…just look at my charts and you'll see it's an authentic color."

Xenmas finds himself standing on top of the building. He looks over the horizon and down below. He puckers his lips and pulls out his megaphone, yelling, "Leave Britney alone!"

Somebody else yells back, "Dude, we don't care about her anymore. Besides…this is the launch date for the Nintendo 3DS!"

Xigbar soon gets in line because he is a Nintendo fan.

Meanwhile, in the 8th floor…there is an arena match in a cage. The crowd starts to fill up. Meanwhile, Xion finally got out through the ventilation shaft.

"About…time…"coughed Xion "We really need to clean this place up."Hey! Looks like a wrestling match is going to happen…and there's a seat with my name on it! Sweet!"

Down there, Saix and Axel are getting ready to fight. Saix is in a silver jumpsuit with bracelets while Axel is wearing boxers with a red suit. In the center is Luxord wearing the referee's suit.

"*Hic* Now for *Hic* moment you are *Hic* for…is *Hic* here!" Luxord's announcement sounds slurred.

"In this corner," announced Larxene "We have an Axel, who is normally taller than 5 foot!"

"Hey!" yelled Axel as his theme music starts playing. It is the Lava Stage theme from Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Whatever…and in this corner…we have Saix, the only man who experiences Premenstrual Syndrome!"

"I…DO…NOT…PMS!" yelled Saix but soon calms down when he hears his theme…Full Moon by Sonata Artica. Axel grimaces in fear.

"I'm going to die." said Axel as Larxene rings the bell to start.

Saix takes the first punch, but Axel nearly duck and tries an upper cut. Axel misses, so Saix kicks him into the stomach quite fiercely. Axel grimaces in pain, but sucks it up so he could deliver a head butt onto Saix's head. Saix stagger backward enough for Axel to do a flying kick onto him. The attack connects causing Saix to cough. Axel charges in for the next attack…only to trip over. Saix takes the chance and gives Axel the greatest beat down of his life. Axel stands up and delivers a barrage of punches to Saix. Soon the two fighters exchange attack one after the other…

…And stop.

They waited for something to happen. Both of them are trying to catch their breath.

Then Axel gets down on one knee, all bloodied up with a black eye. Saix is leaning onto the rope with multiple bruises on his chest. They both collapsed at the same time…

…but Axel fell down first. Saix catches the rope for support.

"The winner…is SAIX!" announced Larxene.

"That was the best match ever!" said Roxas "Though I did feel bad for Axel."

"Yes, it certainly was very entertaining." commented Xefer "By the way…shouldn't you have sat next to Xion?"

"…Was I supposed to?"

_"Almost there…last one is from _**GrimDaughterOfDeath**_…"_

**Reix: I'm back!**

Axtek: Ahem.

Reix: I mean were back!

Axtek: Kingdom Hearts, you're such an idiot.

Reix: Whatever, ok dares?

Axtek: Right here. *pulls out a list*

Reix: Cool! Lets see...Axel and Roxas! Switch outfits and hair styles. Axel you have to wear Roxas clothes that he wore in KHII.

_"I hope Roxas won't mind getting his jacket being dirtied by Axel's blood and sweat."_

Roxas finds himself wearing the same thing Axel was wearing from that fight. He looks around to see where his clothes went.

Elsewhere, in a location that could only be described as…there, Axel is taking some medicine for his black eye when he notices he is wearing Roxas's old clothes.

"What the hell?" said Axel as he checks himself out, but has that burning sensation in him.

**Axtek:Zexion, heres a hug. I apologies for Reix's behavior.**

Reix: Hey! He shot Demy! I don't give a damn if it was self defense or not!  


"Actually, since this is Zexion we're talking about, he was actually pretty lenient on me. Knowing him, he would've cast some spell called Megidolan, which is supposed to deal 'Almighty' damage. Don't know what that is, yet I'm scared." said Demyx.**  
Axtek: Sigh, Luxord,Vexen, Xaldin, and Xigbar dress up in bikinis and sing Waka Waka. You have to do the dance too.**

Reix: Xemnas, Saix, come here i have a secret for you two...* when they get close enough, Reix pushes their head together, making them kiss.*

In her head it would've worked perfectly. Too bad that she forgot that Saix was done fighting. Caused when she forced Xenmas to come close, Saix gives his superior a Mega Punch into where his cardiac muscle is.****

Axtek: Reix! Bad girl! * Rips the two appart* No doing that.

"She didn't do a thing!" yelled Saix.****

Reix: Hey at least I didnt do it to Zexion and Demyx *Smiles evily*

Axtek: No not Zexion!

Reix:...

Axtek:...I hate you.

Reix:Ha! You do like him! I knew it!

Axtek:*blushing* C-can we go now?

Reix: Sur, I've tortured enough people enough today. Bye!

Reix and Axtek

"Axtex, thank you for your support, but you're forgetting that I'm a NOBODY." said Zexion calmly "Which mean…we don't have feelings…no matter how much we faked them…we just don't…have…"

"…_Feelings? Oh but I have a theory that Nobodies do have feeling. The real and genuine kind. The result of my observations."_

"Oh really?" asked Zexion skeptically.

_"Yes, but we have to wait until the next chapter because I'm all out of time."_

"Observer! Zexion! We have a problem!" rushed Xefer "It's Axel!"

_"What?"_

Everyone gets there to see what is going on with Axel. He is letting off a lot of steam.

"My god…" said Vexen "the buildup of his passionate flames is too much!"

"Passionate flames?" asked Xion

"An incident similar to that happened a long time ago. Basically when Axel doesn't let loose of those flames…"said Xigbar seriously "He…becomes a different person."

Axel stops moving, but soon releases the energy in this room. Just then, the theme music of the attorney for Ace Attorney 4 starts playing.

"What is THIS music?" asked Riku.

"Here it comes!"

The light stops and everyone could see Axel…or another person.

"He…is so YOUNG!" said Sora.

"He…is so RED!" said Roxas.'

"He…is so PASSIONATE!" cried Xion.

Axel has become Apollo Justice from the Ace Attorney series.

"Hey guys…huh? Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Apollo/Axel "By the way, didn't you received a question as to whether or not you Birth by Sleep characters."

_"Well…no…I totally forgot…"_

"HOLD IT! So you didn't think about until now? But this one is easy…you should just refuse…"

"But…why?" asked Xion

Apollo/Axel presents a photo. "TAKE THAT! This is a list of the Observer's game consoles. Notice, with the exception of the Xbox 360, all the products are that of **Nintendo!** And the only KH games on the Nintendo console are **Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days**. No way could anyone include anymore characters beyond KHII!"

"But…but…he could just do some research onto it!" shouted Riku.

"OBJECTION!" shouted Apollo/Axel "First of all, how could you be sure the Observer is a 'he'? For all we know, the Observer could be a **girl!**" Apollo/Axel points his finger dramatically. "Besides that, did it ever occur to you that maybe…**she is planning to get Birth by Sleep?** Maybe she doesn't want to ruin the surprise!"

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Sora "He…I mean, she…er…they might have already saw the screenshots!"

"Oh really?" pondered Apollo/Axel "Then…do you have proof? I won't accept your testimony until you can give proof."

Sora seems to start having his nervous breakdown. In true Ace Attorney style, he screams and whimpers on the floor.

"I rest my case." said Apollo/Axel "That's the end of it. Please review and leave your comments…or face my Chords of Steel!"

"_Do what he says and review. Hopefully it's enough to whet your appetite for zany stuff. Until then…I'm logging off."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bills and Questions.**

"Hmm…I just finished patching up the hole with my paper…" said Xefer at the crack of dawn.

_"It'll have to do until we can get repairs done. Now I must wake everyone up." _All of a sudden, the sound of 20 different alarm clocks starts ringing all across the building. Almost everyone jumped out from their beds…except for Namine.

"She's still asleep?" asked Roxas groggily.

"Sheesh, she's been asleep for the past 4 chapters. I wonder if she's dead." Demyx yawned.

"Observer…I do believe it's time to wake her up. "saidZexion.

_"Good thing I have the one thing that wakes up anybody…Chuggaaconroy's nerd shout when he found a shiny Koffee."_ Observer plays the sound clip in which some guy shouted "OH MY GOD!"

The sound finally woke Namine up. She looks around and asks what's going on? Where am I?"

"Good morning Namine…I wish I could explain things, but we're in a tight schedule, so please read the 'Situation Paper'." said Xefer.

***10 minutes later***

"Are you saying that I slept through all THAT?" asked Namine. Xefer only nods.

"Don't worry…if we're lucky, we might not have too many dares." said Kairi.

"…Why do you look more boyish to me with that Naoto Shiroganecosplay?"

"Hey, I like that suit! I think I'm going to add this into my wardrobe."

"Girls…we have to do the dares…" said Riku depressingly.

"…Oh, yeah…"

_"First up is _**SilverWings104**_."_

**Silver: Once again great chapter :) But just to clarify I'm a GIRL.**

_"My apologies. I most likely been sleepy or wasn't paying attention…the latter is more certain."_

**Cibetreax: Alright so lets get the show on the road now :)**

Dares

Sora: Dye Kairi's hair green when she's asleep

Riku: Wear a dress, make-up, jewelry, and pumps for the whole chapter

Kairi: This is actually question but why is your Keyblade so girly?

"I honestly don't know. I mean, by now it should change form." said Kairi.

"Yeah, especially since she got a lot more tomboyish." commented Xenmas.

"What did you say?" asked Kairi as she pulls out her handgun.

"Nothing."

**Namine: Dye your hair green to match Kairi when she wakes up**

Axel: I can't believe you lost -.-' Dare 1. Turn your hair to an afro. Dare 2. Wear a speedo into a rabid fangirl room.

Roxas and Xion: Do the 'Alpha Kenny Body' prank on the other members (except for Saïx since he won the wrestling match) and make sure to get it on tape.

PS. If you don't what the 'Alpha Kenny Body' prank is go watch it from Kevjumba on Youtube :)

Silver: Okay that's it but just wondering can we use Birth By Sleep characters in this fic? Just wondering that's all.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" asked Riku as he is being pinned down by robots that this building just so happen to have. Sora is dressing him up…while being blindfolded.

"I really don't know…fanservice maybe?" said Sora as he accidentally pricks Riku with a needle "What I don't get is why I should wear a blindfold? It's not really fanservice."

_"Trust me Sora. You do NOT want to what I'm seeing right now."_

"Yeah…I wonder how Kairi will react when she sees her hair dyed green."

All of a sudden, those two hear the sound of a gunshot and Kairi shouting, "SORA!"

Sora does the most logical thing he could do…jump out of the 20th floor window, while being blind folded, and leaving his buddy to fend for himself. Kairi is around the doorway…

"Hey, where's Sora?" asked Kairi

"Uhhh…he jumped out from the window…please don't try to kill him…"

"Geez, I just wanted to thank him…the green hair actually compliments this suit really well along with that hat."

"…So why did you let loose a bullet?" asked Riku.

"Umm…was feeling trigger happy today Ri-OH MY GOD! MARRILYN MONROE!" shouted Kairi as she loads her gun to take out Riku, who was badly dressed as the said person.

"Where? Where?" asked Riku until he realizes something "Wait Kairi, it's me! Ri-"Out of sheer desperation, Kairi pushed Riku out through the window and shoots him while he's falling down.

"Ow, that was a nasty fall." said Sora as he rubs his head from hitting concrete. He notices a shadow from where he is standing and is getting bigger and darker. He looks up to the back of his good friend.

"I heard gunshots! What happen?" asked Namine as she brings a metal rod.

"Two words…Marrilyn Monroe…" said Kairi.

"Oh my…"

"Don't worry, the worst of it was over…" Kairi turns around to see Namine "What did you do to your hair?"

Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion are doing the 'Alpha Kenny Body' joke and Saix decides to tag along. They did it to almost everyone…but one person doesn't get it.

"'Alpha Kenny Body…'" said Zexion simply. the other member laugh at that. This makes Zexion very confused. "What is so humorous?"

"Just say it one more time…" said Luxord.

"Alpha Kenny Body…" repeated Zexion. Again the others laugh.

"I still don't get what's so funny."

Everyone look at each other for a brief moment to see Zexion being really serious about this. To be honest, Zexion doesn't seem to get it.

"Um…Zex?" said Demyx.

"Yes?"

"Are you familiar with the famous 'Seymour Excesses' joke?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that joke…but how does that relate to anything?"

"Well…basically this was a variation of this joke…"

"…I still don't get it…"

Meanwhile, Axel (who is still Apollo Justice) comes out from the restroom…with an afro, but fully clothed.

"Hey, you need to do your second set of dare!" yelled Vexen "You have to wear a speedo!"

"…Of course I'm wearing one." said Axel/Apollo with his theme music playing in the background.

"Wha-But I don't see it!" argued Vexen.

"Recall Silver's dare and I quote: Wear a speedo into a rabid fangirl room.

"Yes…for she didn't say that **I couldn't wear my attire at the same time**."

"Nnnngggghhhh…NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Vexen as his sweat starts making his shield evaporate.

"But…don't you still have fangirls to deal with?" asked Roxas.

"Remember Roxas…this dare was specifically sent to **Axel**." explained Axel/Apollo "Which means we're dealing with **fangirls of Axel.**"

"…That makes sense…and since you're technically **Apollo** the fangirls will probably leave me…or retaliate in sheer anger." Axel/Apollo thinks hard and says,

"My money is the latter."

_"Sorry Silver, but I can't…as Apollo points out, I really don't have any information of Birth by Sleep characters because of limited hardware…and I really want to save up money for the 3DS next year…my apologies…"_

_"We'll check on Apollo later. We'll do _**Fredrickson435**_'s dare next."_

***Knocks on the door to the studio* May I come in?**

"_Welcome, please make yourself at home…just be careful…Xefer isn't exactly done patching the hole up_****

First off, I wnat to say I'm sorry for making that whole in the floor. You can send me the bill for it. Next off I'm sorry for calling Xefer a she. Please take these fresh cinnamon buns as an apology. And Kairi, that picture you told me to look up was very helpful. Thanks.

"Apology accepted Fredrickson. We're human…we make mistakes. Thank you for the freshly baked cinnamon buns. These pastries must be savor during winter after being warmed up." (Savor the warm pastries my good friend.)saidXefer.

"Glad I could help…boy I really feel tomboyish now."

**Now, because it is thanksgiving break for me, it is time to release my inner jackass and psychotic self on to the cast**

Sora and Riku just came back and see we're about to do this set.

"Holy crap, run for your lives." shouted Sora.

"I don't want to be tortured by a psycho."

**First off: Axel/Apollo, I really want to you to be going to the world of Telletubbies and preschooler you may ask? Because those shows were part of the reason I had to go to counciling for seven that and the fact stabbing your classmates with forks are considered bad. So I am now going to get you to start a fire by either temptation or torture.**

Behold; a pile of Justin Bebier dolls soaked in gasoline with a sprinkling of Hannah Montana ablums.

**Now if that doesn't work, I will force you to watch the entire series of Dora teh Explorer back to back with the first three seasons of Blues Clues. There will be no escape from this Axel.**

Apollo thinks about this dare and says, "Bring it on! Except…I don't really have my powers here…so I guess that mean I will watch the said shows."

**Zexion, have you ever tried reading the Thomas Covenant Chronicles. It is an obscure series that deal with an author who has leporsy and travels to a magical land. The actul plot is good, but reading it kills the soul. If you haven't read it, then read it. SLOWLY.**

Sora: *smacks him upside the head with a frying pan* I just needed to do that.

Sora rubs his head after being bashed by the frying pan once used by Paula Polestar.

"Owww…objects that have references to other media tended to be stronger than most…I wonder if this Texiak person can easily find this reference."

Zexion is tapping his foot and says, "I suppose I could use more reading material. Besides…I doubt us Nobodies really have souls…"

Zexion is reading the whole series of the Thomas Covenant Chronicles and doesn't seem to be suffering too much.

"Interesting…this series could only be compared with 'Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei'…it really makes you think what is truly important for you." Incidentally, Zexion is reading the series in the restroom "Sure the first 100 or so pages was torture but once you get pass that, it's actually really good."

Elsewhere, Axel/Apollo is chained up to a recliner chair with the soda hats watching Dora the Explorer…in high definition. On the screen, the word 'mute' is there and the sounds you're hearing sounds like music (Hope Never Dies, We Will Prevail, Supreme Logician, Hero of Legend, and Proud Soldier from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin along with various Ace Attorney, Persona, SSBB, and Devil May Cry music).

"Humph…this one was too easy…this dare says I have **'watch'**these shows…but he didn't say I have to hear it! So now I'll just sit back while I watch these preschool shows with unfitting music. I only need to watch…25 hours worth of these shows left…good thing I put it in endless loop."

**To everyone in this story, except the Observer and Xefer,: I give you brownies. *watches as they eat the brownies* Now just to let you know those brownies will cause you all to turn into chibi forms of yourselves. And do to my horrible dislike of cuteness, I have set up signs that will lead a mob of fangirls (and the few fanboys) to this room. Enjoy the torment. **

Everyone except for Axel/Apollo eagerly grabs a brownie and eats it. All of sudden, they turn into their chibi forms.

"I guess it's a good thing that Axel/Apollo is still locked up in this room." said Fredrickson.

"You fool! If the numbers of people were to spontaneously accumulate, the building will be in such in dire state of repairs."

"Don't worry, I got something to give."****

Now before I go off and seek shelter from the impending apoclypse, I will give you some gifts.

Kairi: Here is a tazer and a bottle of mace. Use it.

Roxas: Here is a shirt that will protect you. (shows a picture of Sora cuddling with Roxas, not seen by Roxas)

Xefer: My address. Just send me the bills for any and all destruction caused by my dares or other peoples dares. I'm good for it.

The Observer: Even though you are just a monitor you deserve a little something- someth *rumbling can be heard*... Um I think I need to leave so here *tosses a device to the moniter* This is the prototype portable improbability drive from the Madness universe. My it make all of reality weird for you.

"Oh never mind then Fredrickson…though you may regret this since the Observer has been periodically have bad luck."

"Gee, how will a shirt protect me?" asked Roxas.

"A stun gun and pepper spray? Did you forget I still have my gun?" asked Kairi as she puts those items in her pockets.

"_Don't panic people…I have an idea…Fredrickson…you may hate me for this…but right now…I feel I should show off."_ All of a sudden, you can hear rapid typing from the speakers…like 300 words per minute.

Meanwhile, the fangirls and fanboys all receive a new message saying the KH casts are in a totally different location. They look at the signs made by Fredrickson and to their handhelds. Half of them continue on while the other half turns around…

"_This is the best I could do…but satellite cameras still show fans coming their way…"_

"We'll just have to deal with it for now…lets' go the safe room." said Xefer.

Observer, Fredrickson, and Xefer head to the kitchen and barricade the door. They can hear the screams of fangirls from the kitchen.

"OMG! Sora is just so adorable!"

"AH Roxas you're so cute!"

"Huh? Where's Kairi? All I could find is this kid with green hair and wearing a high school uniform…"

"Where are you Sexy Zexy?"

"EVERYONE! Stay away from Marrilyn Monroe!"

The chaos continued for about five more minutes. Xefer opens the door to see Sora, Roxas, and the rest of the Organization members fall unconscious. Just then a puff of smoke appears, and reverts everyone back to normal. There is so much debris going around here.

"Just great…" said Xefer "It's going to take me days to clean up this mess."

"Sorry about that. Before I forget here's a gift for you Observer…" attaches a device to the computer via USB cable. "Now I better get going. See you later."

"Wait! Watch out for that-"

Fredrickson falls into the hole.

"-hole."

"_Don't worry…with my luck, he'll most likely be in China, just like in those cartoons."_

Sure enough, Fredrickson appears in Beijing.

"_Crap, he forgot to give me the manual on how to operate this device!"_

"_Well, we manage to get through this without too much trouble. Everyone is back to normal, Xefer covered the hole with construction paper, and we have one last dare left. Wow…this one is from _**Texiak**."

**Did... did Axel just turn into Apollo?**

"_Yes he did…most likely as a result from the buildup of not using his power."_

**OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER HOW ARE YOU SO AWESOME /fangirl**

"_I…I really don't know…I just make it up as I go along…and the strange part is…I could easily write an adventure fic, along with Friendship, Family, and some Drama…but I really don't know."_

**Sorry for not reviewing last time, I couldn't think of anything :c I actually haven't been able to do much lately 'cause my old laptop died (what is it with me and laptops? they always die on me!) and although I was able to get my files back and get a new laptop, I smacked right back into writer's block and bluhbluh why am i rambling**

..And I really want BBS a lot :C Curse my lack of a PSP! ..At least re:Coded is coming out soon ^^

"_Well, I'm going to save up money for the Nintendo 3DS…I have a list of the games I want."_

**..RIGHT WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING**

Dares:

Marluxia: Dye everyone's hair piiink~ except for Demyx's and Roxas' :B

Roxas: *gives you a hug* ^^ Here, you can borrow my whip for a bit! Feel free to smack anyone if they get on your nerves or make you do stupid things. *cough* Just don't touch the blade part unless you wanna get shocked...

Demyx: *hugs as well* :D play Dance Dance Revolution with Saix~

Xemnas: Are you still alive from whatever dares coming before this? No? Too bad. Have an epic battle against Lexaeusand ..someone else Observer gets to pick, I'm too tired to remember every character...

"Marluxia takes a sips of some blue juice…and starts going really fast. So fast that to him, time slowed down.

"…So much for my dignity…" grumbled Sora

"…I didn't get a chance to get out of this ridiculous outfit…" said Riku.

"Dang, pink doe NOT compliment with this hat…" said Kairi.

Axel/Apollo has a pink afro now, only for him to remove it to show his spikes.

"WTF, WHY?"

"Cause I can…"

"Um…thanks Texiak…though that whip would've been handy an hour ago. So…is it okay if I keep in the next chapter?"

"Saix!" shouted Demyx " I challenge you….to a Dance Dance Revolution battle!"

"Fine by me…had nothing better to do."

Just then the floor goes down and in it's place are dance steps and the output technology is a 3d hologram viewer.

In other words…stuff got real.

**5 awesome, and potentially, copyrighted songs later***

Both Demyx and Saix are trying to catch their breath.

"Last dance…you win if we both make it or by the other one…" said Demyx.

"Very well…and I'm choosing the song…"

"Okay…wait, what?"

Saix chooses one of the more challenging songs, Silver Dream.

"Are you mad? This song is hectic as hell, with the 1.5 booster!"

"Exactly…"

The song starts and Demyx is having a hard time keeping it up. Saix seems to be doing much better, since his feet is gliding.

"No! He's going to win!" screamed Namine.

"Demyx, you better not loose…cause I betted all my munny on you!"

"_Demyx, if you hope to win, you must do the impossible…"_

"What is it?"

"_Think about this…it's considered to be impossible, but could actually be done."_

Demyx thinks about and does what people won't expect…

He turns around and continues playing….without looking at the screen!

"WTH is he out of his mind?" asked Roxas.

"That's it Demyx…you're dead…"

"Wait…look…" pointed Xefer. All of a sudden, Saix is the one having trouble keeping up. Demyx is landing each step perfectly and is barely breaking out into sweat. Saix stumbles too many times, and soon his Dance Meter drop all the way to zero…but Demyx kept dancing until the end of the song.

The audience was slack-jawed as they saw what happen…even still…

"That's not possible…" mumbled Sora "No one could play DDR without looking at the arrows."

"_Actually, it's possible alright. I had the privilege to see it first-hand. That dancer must have good memory because the song was going so fast."_

"Wow…"

Xenmas pulls out his laser weapons and Leaxeus surrenders by default since he wants to get some fresh air.

"Looks like I win this dare…"

"My apologies Xenmas, but the Observer 00 is allowed to pick one more person to fight you." stated Xefer.

"_Xefer is right…that's why he's fighting you…"_

"Huh? Me, sir/ma'am?"

"_Of course…now I just need to set up a line divider…"_

Xenmas and Xefer are on top of the building with wind speed of 10 MPH. Their hairs flow through the breeze as they ready their weapons, Xenmas with his laser sword and Xefer with a piece of paper that morphs itself into a machete.

"Do you think a paper-mache weapon is enough to take me down?" asked Xenmas.

All of a sudden, Kairi points her gun upward, with her index finger on the trigger. She glances to the two contestants.

Bang!

Before Xefer could react, Xenmas is right in front of him swinging his laser sword. Xefer blocks it with his paper machete…and the highly concentrated energy weapon won't go through the paper. Xefer knees Xenmas into the groin and slices his cheek.

"Damn it!" shouted Xenmas.

"_Careful when facing Xefer…otherwise, you may get more than a paper cut."_

Xenmas releases his sword and sends a shower of lasers to Xefer. Xefer pulls out several office paper which nullifies Xenmas's attack. The paper shields became paper shurikens, which travel at a very high velocity. Xenmas dodges most of the, but some of them hit Xenmas in the torso. Enraged by this joke of a Nobody, Xenmas surrounds Xefer is a dome full of lasers aiming right at him.

"There is no way your flimsy paper could save you now…"

"…In that case…I better counter it with an equal or more powerful attack…" said Xefer as he pulls out the whole load of paper. The paper starts to circle around him like a typhoon. It starts to bend and twist until it becomes…an origami dragon.

Xenmas smirks as the origami dragon charges in as he releases the trigger to fire all his lasers off…

_"And now for something totally different…"_

***Alpha/the version of Sora from "Mirror" pokes his head in* "Can I suggest some dares?"**

No, get back in the box. *frowns at him.* Paradoxes are bad, 'kay?

Alpha: "D'aw..."

..a-are you really a girl, Observer? ._.;; I always thought you were a guy.. *scratches head*

Alpha: "Observer doesn't need to tell you if he- erm, she- whatever- doesn't want to, Tei!"

"_Okay, here's the thing Tex…I'm somewhat paranoid. I prefer not to let my identity known, so I like to do everything in my power not to get it reveal…This may sound silly, but it's true. It's also to mess up peoples' mind so they won't come after me. To make it even more confusing, I will tell you who I am._

My name is Kira.

I am Kira.

We are Kira.

Even you're Kira.

"_Mind-bending isn't it. And don't worry about my paradoxes…survived against far worse things then that. Besides…I read __Bob and George: The Comic Strip__, so I'm well prepared for any interdimensional calamity or cross-bending timelines. Or even my own evil other self."_

"Well, this was fun…" said Roxas "But I have some bad news folks. Recently, the Observer 00 was reported for having interactive fics. S/he's kinda worried, since he has another ficlet in the Persona series. However, S/he found a way out…basically, all you have to do is send Private Messages to their account. The same goes for you too Texiak and Night Omen." Roxas pauses for a moment and says, "But do please keep sending reviews…makes them feel they're not alone and don't even try to use anonymous messages. The Observer disabled it after Chapter 1. With that out of the way, lets see what Apollo is up to."

"Heh, I only need to stay here for two more minutes, and I'm okay!" shouted Axel/Apollo. All of a sudden, he feels a chilling sensation in his spine. His clothes were reverted into a black cloak; his hair got redder, and is more Square Enix style than Capcom style.

"Whoa…that was insane…" mumbled to the one and only Axel. He perks his head up to see Blue's Clues and shouts, "NOOO!" He sets the chair on fire and tries to get out…until he fell down to a hole.

Last time anyone heard him…Teletubbies zombies were after for his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lethargy**

"Yes…is this Luigi's repair center…uh-huh…yes, I can afford your prices…how long it will take for the repairs…I see…thank you very much." Xefer hangs up the phone and turns to the webcam. "Good news. The repair man is going to be here."

_"Good. Xefer…please retrieve Axel back from the zombie Teletubbbies."_

"Will do." Xefer opens a dimensional rift to another world.

_"Before I get this started…I wanted to talk to _**Brinkmess.**_ No, I'm not angry for you to reporting me. I can respect you for trying to follow the rules. However…just what is wrong with taking requests? A good deal of authors does that. Beyond this fic being interactive…what else seems to be the problem? It's not like I'm plagiarizing or anything. Also, consider this…the audience loves to interact with things. It makes them feel as if they're right there…and they really enjoy it. I'm writing this because that's what I want to write…just as you like to write about your M-rated Yaoi. I want people to enjoy themselves and have a good time. With that out of the way…let us continue."_

()

"How's Axel?" asked Roxas as he sees his friend kneeling and rocking himself with an Ultraman Tiga plushie.

"He is suffering from PZS…Post-Zombie-Stress syndrome…along with…some damage to the cerebellum…" diagnosed Vexen "The cerebellum damage was probably self-inflicted in order to block out the memories of that ordeal."

"Well…how do we cure him?" asked Demyx.

"I don't have any long-term solutions as of right now, but we can patch it up for a little while if we distract Axel with something."  
"Distract him? With what, fireworks?" asked Riku.

"No…that won't work…we need something even longer…" Vexen thinks about this for a second. Just then Xion is playing a game on her Nintendo DS with gorgeous music playing. Axel looks up and stares at Xion's DS.

"Hey Axel…I guess you want to play Elite Beat Agents, right?" asked Xion though she gets no response "Here, I'll let you borrow it." Pretty soon, the power of music and funky beats restore Axel.

_"Good to know he's alright now. Now first up is _**Fredricson435 **_who PM me his dares."_

**I'm Back, I'm **, and I got 100 refuges with me trying to escape the Chinese Army. *gunshots are heard behind him as chinese bodies fall to the ground* Nevermind, they were picked off the U.S. border guards. Go America :(**

First off, I want to say sorry about you story getting reported. I have heard that this has been going around lately.  
Next off, I happen to have the manual for that improbablity drive. *gives it to the Observer* It is flame proof, water proof, shredder proof, nuke proof, any toype of proof you can think of and some that may not even come to mind. It also comes in 10 different lanuages. Including English.

And Xefer, *gives him a blank check* put down the amount you need to cover the cost of repairs. Like I said I'm good. It's all thanks to teh Black Market Ebay.

_"It's okay, for you see, I will continue this story. I worked as hard and put my best into it."_

"Thank you Fredrickson…though I already paid Luigi to fix our airship in advance."

"What? This is an airship?" asked Demyx.

"Right now, it grounded but yes, it's an airship…specifically the Hagane from the game Super Robot Taisen: the Original Generation, complete with Anti-Air gun, Homing Missiles, Torpedoes, Sub Cannons, and the ridiculously powerful, Impact Cannon.

"Wow"

**Now on to teh dares and questions.**

1. Is Axel back yet from his time in the Telletubbies world? And is he still sane?  
2. How many of you want to kill me for that last dare I put you guys through?  
would you reactions be if you ever went to worlds that were not related to Disney movies/characters or Square Enix games? For instance, the classic poem Dante's DIvine Comedy?

4. I want the Sora, Riku, Kairi, and teh Organization to visit The entire realm of Dante's masterpeice. ANd my Virgil guide you to safety through Hell.  
's almost Christmas time when I wrote this so, I would like to see a Christmas party going on. Or if you celebrate Hanukkah, enjoy yourself in that.  
6.*poofs in asprig of misletoe* Sora bring Kairi underneath that and kiss her, please.  
7.*gives Kairi a suicide pill* Put that in Sora's mouth as he kisses you. Don't worry, its a placebo.

"Well, Axel seems normal thanks to Elite Beat Agents." said Xion as she is playing her DS. "Man, I can't wait for the new 3DS…along with the crossover of Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright." She almost hyperventilates at the thought of it (can't blame her…I'm waiting for that game as badly as the next person.) "In case you're wondering…I'm playing Pokemon Heartgold."

"Okay, Fredrickson asked who wants to kill him for the chibi dare. Please raise your hands." Xefer accounted: Xenmas, Saix, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, and Riku. "

_"This may be a bad move guys. When dealing with people like Fredrickson, you don't know what they'll do next."_

"Anything but Disney! Seriously, I'm having nightmares because of them!" screamed Riku.

"Then I guess it was a bad idea to called Donald and Goofy to save us?" asked Sora.

"You called for help?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, and they should get here. Hey Kairi, could you…could you remove your hat?" asked Sora.

"Hmm…" Kairi looks as if she is sucking on some hard candy and said "Sure, why not?"

Meanwhile, Zexion is studying the properties of the mistletoe with his pet goldfish until he lets it float…over to Sora and Kairi.

"Uh oh, mistletoe." said Riku trying to hide his smile.

"…I heard when people don't kiss underneath a mistletoe…misfortune follows…" stated Lexeaus.

"Lets make this quick, okay?" asked Sora nervously. Kairi nods as their lips connect.

Next moment, Marluxia snaps a picture of Sora flopping down.

Offscreen, everyone got their gifts. Axel likes the prospect of having his own apartment and has Roxas, Xion (of course), Luxord (they are poker buddies), and the moogle from 356/2 Days…cause he needs the extra money.

Roxas splits his ice cream between himself, Axel, Xion, and Luxord (the only guy that's nice to Roxas despite not being his friend)

Sora is plotting on getting rid of Xefer…good luck, cause I trained Xefer in the event that he couldn't use his paper powers.

Namine is drawing what appears to be a band. From the looks of it, Roxas is playing guitar, Axel is playing the bass, Xion is the vocalist, and Namine is the drummer.

Riku doesn't know who to give the flowers to.

Kairi unwraps the present to pull out…a sub-machine gun. (What have I turned Kairi into? Next thing you know, she might get a motorcycle.)

_"Well that was fun. Now our next set is from_ **Texiak**_. Just to let you know…I recently purchased 356/ 2 Days for Christmas. Yup that was my Christmas gift…buying the game myself with my own money along with other peoples' gifts."_

**Yeah, I saw that I got reported :/ To be honest, I don't see why she bothered; mine's been going on since August and the staff hasn't done anything about this. (And then I checked out her account and she wrote a MarluxiaxVexen(? i forget, something ridiculous) fic where Marly got pregnant. AAAAAAAAA)**

Also your paranoia about your identity reminds me of one of my old friends. o_O Oh well. It was worth asking *shrugs.*

_"I didn't knew she wrote such things…I'm in Despair! The fact that she complained about our work, but doesn't take the time to really examine hers had left me in despair! Also…you may never know…I could be one of your old friends…by the way, there's also a chance I could just be gender confused…food for thought."_

**Right, dares! (I should probably find out if HTML works in these reviews, just for fun.)**

Roxas: Yes, you can keep my whip. :3 and if this ends up being at the end of the chapter again, you can keep it for the chapter after too.

Demyx: *high-fives!* Okay, that was incredibly awesome. Then again I kind of suck at DDR, so I'm easily impressed.. but it was still awesome! XD Okay.. hm... Dress up in John's original outfit from Homestuck, or Dave's semi-current outfit. (Future Dave's? The red-sleeved one.) As usual with my cosplay dares, you can choose to dress up as someone else as you want. :3

Xion: ..Have I even dared you yet? o_o; I'm sorry for not liking you until I started playing Days. (And I'm also sorry for continuing to botch your characterization in my own fic! D8) Fight Saix because he's a jerk and because he was mean to you in Days. :C

TWISTTWISTTWIST

"Thanks Texiak…wait a minute…" Roxas thinks about this for a moment and heads off "Listen guys, I'm going to take out the creators the Twilight movie…Belmont-style!" he changes his clothes to some fine leather armor, a cool hat, and some adventurer's gear and leaps off.

RUMBARUMBARUMBA

"That WAS pretty cool, huh?" said Demyx "Though I don't think the Observer knows Homestuck well enough. But just give me a moment." He runs off to the closet where strange noises happen.

***Five minutes later***

Demyx comes out wearing a black, button, long sleeved shirt with long slacks. He has huge orange headphones around his neck and is wearing glasses. Instead of his usual sitar he is now holding two knives and seems to be dancing to the beat of the music.

"In case you're wondering, I'm supposed to be Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4. Go to Megami Tensei Wiki and type in the name. Also as long as you're in the internet, go to you tube and type in 'P4-I'll Face Myself'."

TWISTTWISTTWIST

Xion is getting nervous. Not only she has to fight her superior, but tonight is the full moon in which Saix has unlimited power. Not to mention all she has is a flimsy Keyblade while he has the Claymore. And it HURTS.

Just then Zexion drops by…from the ceiling. Xion got scared. "Who do you think you are? Xigbar?"

"Sorry, but I just want to give you these." Zexion gives Xion a paintbrush and paint thinner. "Use those wisely." He disappears from the shadows. Xion just looks at her gifts.

RUMBARUMBARUMBA

Saix and Xion face off. Saix is absorbing the moon's energy making him seem buffer. Xion has her arm in a sling for she was so nervous that she fell and broke it.

Just then Saix comes charging in with Claymore ready. Xion closes her eye, Keyblade on guard, and braces for impact. However, she forgot she was still holding paint thinner and accidentally squirt some on Saix's Claymore.

The result…Saix's weapon starts to disappear. Saix looks confuse, everyone is shock, and Xion is dumbfounded until she smile and squirts some more making Saix's weapon virtually nonexistent.

"Humph…even without my Claymore, I can still rip you apart with my bare hands." Saix once again takes in the moon's energy. Xion fumbles around until she pulls out the paint brush. Suddenly, inspiration hit her. She points the brush to the sky and draws a circle. The circle becomes a sun, radiating it's warm rays to everyone.

"What's this? The sun? NNNNOOOOO! My only weakness!" screamed Saix as he becomes a smoldering pile of ashes.

TWISTTWISTTWIST

"Well that was interesting." said Sora. Just then, the window breaks and entering are Donald Duck and Goofy.

"A-hyuck, don't worry Sora! We're here to rescue you!" said Goofy.

"Hurry! We got the Gummi Ship ready to take-off!" said Donald.

"Thanks guys. Riku, Kairi, lets get the heck out of here!" they all rush off, while dragging Riku, to the Gummi Ship. Only to discover that it's out of fuel.

"WAAAHHHHH! I thought we refuel this!" screamed Donald.

Back inside, Xefer pulls out the engine from the hole.

_"Well, we seem to have Donald and Goofy unwillingly willingly join within our group. You know, I'm surprise that the majority of Kingdom Hearts writer tend to neglect the Disney characters. You got to remember that they also make up the cast also. But for now, we must attend to_ **Silverwings104**_."_

**Xalvisy: ...The one person who doesn't get it is the midget with the brain? Unbelievable.**

Silver: Hey, even though he's book smart doesn't mean that he's street smart.

_"It's true. I don't always do the smartest thing since I lack some common sense."_

**Xalvisy: Whatever, it's time for dares :3**

Dares

Everyone except Xion, Roxas, Axel and Zexion: Jump into a rabid fangirl/fanboy room for one hour.

Xion, Roxas, and Axel: Do the 'Mike Hawk' prank on Zexion. He has to at least get this one! (PS. film it :D)

__Fortunately, I have the power of the Force. With that everyone except for above mentioned people are pushed from the airship into a building full of their rabid fans.

"Hey Zexion." said Axel as Xion is carrying a camcorder and Roxas holding the mike. "Could you say 'Mike Hawk?'"

"Um, okay…Mike Hawk…" Zexion said it so simply. There seems to be no reaction.

"Could you repeat it slowly first then say it fast again?"

"Mike…Hawk…Mike Ha-Oh crap, my pet hawk and fish are probably fighting again!" Zexion runs to his room to check on his two pets. He comes back with a reassured look and sits down.

"So how much longer do we have to wait until they return?" asked Zexion.

"Don't know…hey Zex, want to hang out?" asked Axel.

"…I see why not…what do you usually do?"

"Ice cream…"

The four of them are at the captain's room with a really nice view of the whole continent.

TWISTTWISTTWIST

_"Xefer, I have another assignment for you."_

"Hmmm, of course Observer…what is it?"

_"Well, I need you to hide until the next chapter and contact Slayer 17 for me."_

"Don't tell me…"

_"Yes…Master 99 is coming for a visit…actually, while you're here, could you erase all evidence linking back to my Headquarters down there for me? If he finds the Hagane, then we're all doom."_

"Understand Observer…um…where is Slayer 17?"

_"He should be at church now. Please get him here as soon as you can…his power is the only thing that is keeping me safe."_

Xefer nods as he opens the door and uses a paper airplane as a glider.

_"Good luck Xefer. Now I have to prepare in case Master 99 DOES find me…lets see…shotgun, orange juice, mini chainsaw, electronic disruptors, and data. See you all next time folks…assuming I'll live that long."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter: I'm shutting down.**

_ Hello to those who are faithful to this Truth or Dare. It is I, the Observer 00. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. I just got reported, but at least he explained to me why interactive fics aren't allowed. To be honest…I guess I've been a bit too harsh on Brinkmess. After this post is up, after 10 days…this fiction will go down. To be honest…it was a lot of fun and I really enjoy you guys (you too Brinkmess, even though Yaoi isn't my cup of tea.) But please, don't despair…I'll always continue to write. Also, can anyone tell I could do a song-fic so long as I cite the source and the artist? Also, in the future, I might write a Kingdom Hearts ficlet with backstory of Xefer and myself. _

_ Once again, this was pretty fun and I wish for those who are writing continue._

_ Signing out-Observer; Rank:00_


End file.
